


Sweet Revenge

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Betrayal, Hatred, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Murder, Pregnant Dean, Princes, Revenge, Swords & Sorcery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 21,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peace between two old realms torn apart by betrayal and pressure from a third and more powerful kingdom.</p><p>Will the revenge by one of the princes from the kingdoms brought calamity, love or hatred between these forces? </p><p>Will he let fury ruled his judgement or most importantly will it destroy the contentment in his heart and mind that he had longed for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sleepy when I wrote this so the mistakes I made weren't even funny! Lol. So please pardon me :))
> 
> I'll get my rest now and will add more tags n chapters later! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> ps. Oh and I'm not sure if the title seem appropriate for this story but I guess it will do for my hopeless and sleepless romantic brain for now

Edited**

The year of our Lord, 1200, England. 

Sunrise.

In a village in East Anglia, an illegitimate heir to King James the third was born by his lover, the beautiful Lady Rowena. The joyous moment was celebrated secretly by the king and his loyal servant, Sir Robert who was the infant's proud grandfather.

"My son!! I finally have a son!!" the king shouted happily, as he lifted the naked crying baby high above his head. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared up at his flesh and blood with pride. The king knew without a doubt that his perfect son would be an alpha one day.

Sir Robert and his daughter overcame with emotions when they too began to cry as they watched the king kissed his only child repeatedly.

Lady Rowena, smiled as she hastily brushed her happy tears away and asked the King, smiling softly, "What shall we name him, my Lord?" 

The king who's eyes never left his child, proudly announced, "Castiel. He shall be the ruler of my kingdom the day I died." 

That same day, in the evening, far away from where Castiel was born, King John of Winchester was pacing the stone floor restlessly outside the royal bedchamber awaiting the birth of the heir to his throne.

He's been listening apprehensively to the endless painful cries of his wife, the Queen Mary behind the closed doors. The manservant tried to calm the agitated king but was shoved and yelled at with a string of horrible curses.  
Suddenly, the painful screaming stopped and replaced by the loud shrilling sound of a crying infant. The King rushed towards the bedroom and pushed its doors wide opened. He stopped in his tracks the moment he reached the foot of the bed. 

The harrowing sight that laid before him will forever etch in his mind as the King fell to his knees and howled in desolation.

His willowy and beloved wife died instantly after a long and painful struggle to bring their only child into the world.

The sorrowful wails from the King and the servants drowned the cries of his infant son who has just lost his mother. 

Mournings replaced the joy of the child's existence and it was that night that King John ceased to be the merciful ruler he was famously known for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excused my constant editing. I must be more sleepy(ier) than I thought! lol

Edited**

King James and his trusted followers rode their horses into the gates of his castle late next morning. Already his wife, Queen Lilith berated him for his disappearance the night before the moment he stepped into the castle. 

James, who refused to entertain his incensed wife, hastily made his way to his bedchambers. Lilith half shouted at her husband to stop and slid herself quickly into his room before he slammed shut the door in her face.

The king grunted in annoyance at her stubbornness. He was grumpy and missed his lover and their new son terribly. James had wanted to stay a day longer with his new family in the village but like always Rowena coaxed him to leave. 

His beautiful lover didn't want to risk the Queen knowing their secret meeting place. Rowena was banished from Court the day after Lilith caught her in a compromising position with her husband, the king in his bedchambers. Lilith has no knowledge of her rival's pregnancy, or she would have the disgraced wench imprisoned in the tower if not, killed.

"My lord, have you not heard a single word I said!?" she asked exasperatedly to her husband, with her voice raised.

"What is it now, Lilith?! Spit it out! I'm exhausted from the hunting trip, so if you have anything to say, please do so woman! Make it quick for I am about to lose my temper!" he roared at the tall brunette who shown only a little fear. She was, after all, her father's daughter, the indisputable fearless King Lucifer from the North. 

"John lost Mary late last night!! She died giving birth to their son and I think we should give them a visit if we're going to make it to the funeral in three days!!" she uttered angrily with gritted teeth. She's been doing that a lot lately when they had arguments. Lilith had a strong suspicion that her husband had been visiting his whore behind her back.

The King was taken aback by this news. The King of Winchester was his very good friend that they were almost like brothers. The news saddened him because Mary was the most beautiful and kindest woman he'd known apart from his lover, Rowena. 

He thought about his own son's birth yesterday morning and immediately felt sorry for John's son who's now motherless. At least, his son, Castiel still has the loving care of both his parents even when James could not visit him often. The king made sure that the loves of his life were taken care of and glad that his friend, Robert's keeping them safe in his house. 

James anger dissipated as he turned to his wife and said, "Get the servants to prepare for our departure, we will leave after sundown."


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to the Winchester's castle was a tough one as Lilith insisted on bringing some of her belongings and had them strapped on the back of two horses. Two of the King's horsemen were assigned by the Queen, to watch out for her belonging if they fell off the horses, inadvertently slowing down their journey. 

James wasn't pleased with this, and he and Lilith had another heated argument while riding west through the forest. It made the atmosphere unpleasant for everyone, and as their fight wore off, the king can't help but thought angrily, why had he agreed to marry her in the first place. He often wished that he could just send her back to her father, the evil King Lucifer. Only the old man could tame his tyrannical daughter. 

Lilith was both callous and intolerable, often treating James and his people with disrespect. A week after she became his Queen and came to live in his castle, she had most of the loyal servants that had served James family dismissed and then replaced them with new people to run the household. James wasn't aware as he was away at that time. 

When he came back, he was furious at her for not consulting him, the King, first. It was his kingdom after all, and she took matters in her own hand as if she's in charge, making him look bad at Court. 

Lilith told him that none of the previous servants could be trusted, and she's afraid of her safety with them around. James thought the opposite that they were afraid of her instead. He has heard rumors about the strange activities that Lilith participated in when he was away. 

One of the new servants told his manservant that she saw the Queen practiced witchcraft in her royal bedchamber at night by accident. James wanted to search her room but his wife insisted that she hid nothing and stayed locked in her room all day. James who thought nothing of it at that time decided to search her room the next day when she's out but found nothing out of the ordinary. Lilith chased the servant out of the castle with nothing but the clothes on her back.

James however, knew that there was something off with his new Queen when he found strange poultices in his bedchambers and underneath his pillow whenever he went to sleep. He interrogated her about it, but she adamantly denied ever putting it there and blamed an innocent servant for practicing black magic. The poor girl who was barely 13 years of age shook with fear as Lilith ordered the guards to send the poor frightened girl to the dungeon to be burn immediately. 

It was then when the King finally realized what he was married to, and he ceased speaking to the Queen again. They slept in their own bedchambers for the whole year as divorce wasn't heard of at that time. Plus the King knew that Lucifer would start a war with his kingdom if he ever threw Lilith out. Not that he was afraid, but James hated wars. They brought uncertain outcomes and he loved to live in peace with his people even though he has to sacrifice his own happiness.

It was during that period, that he met with new acquaintances in his Court. Sir Robert Singer and his beautiful daughter, the Lady Rowena. The King never had a concubine before, and Rowena was anything but. 

She exuded peace and warmth that the King has been deprived of since married to Lilith. And yes, she did warm his bed some nights, but they were in love, that their liaison was much encouraged by both Sir Robert and the King's followers who hated the Queen. 

Their consummated affair reached the knowledge of the Queen and in a jealous rage, she barged into his bedchambers while the lovers were in the throes of passion. Shocked, she began to rant and raved at the King for neglecting her, his Queen. 

Lilith was about to hit a pregnant Rowena when James quickly protected his lover and sent her and her father back to their estate. The king bestowed another title to Sir Robert so that his family could live comfortably and safely away from the castle. 

James glanced at Lilith, who's now yelling at the horsemen to keep a watchful eye on her belongings and he sighed heavily. This was going to be one of the most tedious journeys he will ever experience in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey took them six days to arrive at the Winchester castle, much to James chagrin. His wife, Queen Lilith immediately settled in one of the guest bedchambers while he chose to comfort a distraught John, who has barely spoken. James noticed that his friend's appearance was unkempt and the king had been drinking mead continuously since he arrived. 

He tried to comfort his friend with words and advice, but they seemed to fall on deaf ears. James concern extended to John's new infant too. When Ellen the governess let him held the little bundle of joy for the first time, James had felt a sudden wave of affection for the beautiful baby. 

John named him Dean Alexander, and he looked so much like Mary with soft blond hair and a face, so dear that James can't help but kissed him fondly. He was reminded of his son, Castiel and the longing in his heart, ebbed away somehow.

Ellen told him in secret that John refused to hold or even visit his child at the other part of the castle, and it saddened the governess immensely. She tried to make her King warm up to his baby but to no avail. Honestly, John was beginning to detest his heir for causing the death of his beloved wife.

For some reason, James didn't confide in John about his newborn son, Castiel. It could be because of the state that his friend was in or perhaps he thought that its best to keep that part of his life a secret till he's ready to show his heir to the world. James cannot wait for that day. In the meantime, he needed to help his friend through his desolation and glad that Lilith offered to help manage the household too. James hoped that she handled them appropriately and not in her usual anomalous ways. 

John didn't admit it, but he was glad that the Novaks were there to help him in every way possible. In a matter of three weeks, John was almost himself again, but he remained aloof and cold towards his son that even James couldn't do or say anything to make him change his ways.

During their stay, unbeknownst to James, his wife has been giving all sorts of advice to his friend when he wasn't around. While James was busy handling matters with the Court Marshal, Lilith has been feeding John's mind with corrupting ideas. At first, the miserable King ignored her advice but after a few tries, Lilith managed to get his attention.

"As we all know that life is short. I've waited for years and have yet to conceive a child, and you lost your beloved Mary to one. We were both robbed of our happiness, so what's left for people like us, dear John?" Lilith asked knowingly at the King, who's now staring at her.

"What's left, Lilith? Nothing," he said flatly and continued drinking the cup of mead in his hand.

"Power." she asserted steadily and continued, "When you have the greatest power in this world, nothing can be taken away from you."


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks after the Novaks visited the Winchester Castle, James resumed his secret visits to his lover and his child Castiel, who seemed to have grown bigger every time. He was clearly the King's pride and joy that it's getting harder for him to leave the child every time he visited. 

James was slowly demonstrating two different types of personality as the months went by. He was happiest with Rowena and his baby, Castiel and ill-tempered the minute he got back to the Castle especially when Lilith 's near.

The Queen was becoming suspicious of her husband's escalating repugnance towards her that she decided to find out more about the King's whereabouts. She tried to bribe one of the footmen to take her to the woods and follow the King one day, and when he refused to comply, she threatened to kill his family. 

Or, she said, he will be rewarded handsomely, if he followed her order. The poor man left with no choice but to help his Queen and off they went trailing the King and his men on his secret visit to her rival. They were so careful that their spying went undetected. Lilith's eyes widened as she saw Rowena smiling as she ran out of that beautiful mansion carrying a child in her arms, to receive James and his men.

The shocking discovery left the Queen reeling with anger that her thoughts were consumed with revenge and hatred throughout the ride back to the Castle.

She's determined to kill her rival and her child if that's the last thing she'll ever do.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been eight months since the birth of his child and John still not acknowledging his son. Ellen was at a loss of what to do anymore and because of this the bond between her and the child became stronger. 

Ellen often took little Dean around the Castle and introduced him to the servants, and they all loved the winsome baby very much. The prince's favorite place was the huge kitchen, and the cooks loved to feed him tiny bits of food when Ellen not looking.

The governess had warned them not to do so as she feared the King might disapprove but the servants never heeded her advice. So little Dean grown quite chubby and he never looked more adorable. His wispy blonde hair was long, and his green eyes sparkled when he laughed.

The servants thought that he could pass for a girl if Ellen dressed him in more elaborate frocks and the governess dismissed her dear friends nonsensical remarks every time. 

While his son received a lot of attention and loved from everyone else in the castle, John immersed himself in his daily routine without respite. In the mornings, he will have his meals served in his bedchamber before getting cleaned by his servants. Then he will attend to his duties conscientiously till supper.

At times, when the weather permits he will go riding deep within the realm's forest and come back a few hours later just in time for his afternoon meal. 

The King ceased going hunting with his knights anymore and be merry. Instead, he chose to spar with them rigorously between his official duties and instilled the importance of safety and readiness for war in their heads.  
After supper, he will continue working in his study till drowsiness took over. 

Life held no meaning anymore for John except to be King for his people.


	7. Chapter 7

The old woman that sat across her looked matronly and kind enough, but as they said, looks could be deceiving. She had traveled all the way from the North, just for this task that Lilith planned for her.

To kill the Lady Rowena and her bastard child.

James had never known this relative of his wife nor he ever will. The meeting took place when the King was away attending state affairs. 

Many ideas shared by the two women on how to eliminate the Queen's rival and her child.  
The Queen thought that drastic slayings would instantly invoke the King's wrath and ready to point her as the culprit. Kidnap and then kill will take a lot of time and energy, not to mention the King's entourage will chase after them relentlessly.

They finally agreed to the simplest method of assassination that the old woman suggested. Slowly but surely, she promised. It will take a longer time and Lilith has to be patient. The Queen admitted that it was the best way to diminish her rival and thanked her partner in crime, promised to be in touch with each other soon.

For the first time, Lilith was grateful that her father had thrown this witchy old woman out of his life long before she married James.

Who best to carry out this act of evil if not her mother?


	8. Chapter 8

One of the Queen's lady in waiting was walking across the hallway when she saw the old woman came out from her mistress bedchambers, and she hurriedly hid behind a pillar. Good thing that the stranger went the other way and the maid waited awhile before knocking on the Queen's door. 

Having worked for Lilith for years, she knew not to bother the dominant Queen with unnecessary questions unless she doesn't treasure her own life. The stranger came and went quietly without announcement, and it piqued the maid's interest. She will speak to her close friend, a manservant to King James about this encounter. 

It was midnight, and Ellen tried to calm the little prince who's been crying continuously after a bout of vomiting, and she had tried every remedy to alleviate his condition, but they didn't work. Little Dean's developing a fever now, and his body was rapidly getting warmer. Ellen was sick with worry that she carried the child and ran to the King's bedchamber. 

She told the Guards to inform the King about the little prince malady, but they kept telling her that the King's slumber shouldn't be disturbed, and she should make her way back to the heir's nursery and care for the child herself. Their uncaring words sparked the governess anger and frustration that she began yelling at them in hoping that the sleeping King would be awakened. 

"TELL THE KING THAT THE PRINCE WAS INDISPOSED AND IF SOMETHING WASN'T DONE TO HELP HIS CHILD NOW, THE KING WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!!!

The King heard the muffled commotion outside of his room and hastily opened the door. He was surprised to see Ellen there with his son crying in her arms.

"What's going on here?!!" he shouted as the Guards tried to explain but Ellen cut their line immediately.

"Your majesty! The prince is ailing, and he needed to be seen by the royal physician immediately! I'm afraid his condition's getting worse!" Ellen explained as terrified tears ran down her face. The prince's ruddy cheeks were flushed, and his lips were red as he continued wailing in pain. His little body's hot like a burning charcoal. 

The King grabbed the little prince away from the governess and instructed one of the guards to come with him. John needed his help to unlock the gates that led to the physician's quarters and told Ellen to sanitize the nursery. 

John held his son close to his chest as he ran towards the other building, praying that his heir will be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

The King was relieved when he found the Royal physician was still up and was in the midst of grinding a few herbs for his new medicine. The sprightly old man immediately attended to the ailing young prince when he saw the King.

With the help of his apprentice, they managed to bring the baby's temperature down by sponging his warm body continuously. After acquiring the King's approval, the physician used his new concoction and mixed it with oil before rubbing it on the prince's middle. 

He was glad that he's been working on his latest discovery and had tried on a few sickly adults who later showed positive results. The old man just hoped that it worked just as well with the little prince, or he has to answer to the anxious King. 

It took a few long minutes before little Dean stopped crying and wriggling on the physician's table. 

The King was reminded by his Physician to keep the prince's room sanitized at all times and sun his baby every morning for a few minutes. Diseases from other places are making their way to their kingdom, and that's why the Physician and his apprentice worked day and night to find new cures. The King acknowledged their hard work and then later made his way to his son's Governess' quarters. 

"You are not allowed to take the Prince around the Castle anymore. The only places he will be are the Courtyard in the mornings and his nursery the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?" the King voiced his warning sternly to Ellen. Apparently, his guard had informed him about the young prince's daily activities. 

"Yes, your Majesty." replied Ellen weakly as she bowed to the enraged King.

"And another thing. No one else is allowed in his nursery except you and the Physician. I want reports on my son's well-being every day. Any slightest ailment should be reported to me immediately, or I will hold you accountable. Understood?" he asserted, looking down and the frightened governess.

"Yes, your Majesty. I will abide your orders." Ellen replied solemnly.

"That will be all, Ms. Harvey. Please attend to my son now. I'm sure the Physician wanted to educate you more on the Prince's welfare." 

Ellen hurriedly rushed to get her beloved prince after bowing one more time to the King. 

She knew that things will not get easier for her nor young Dean from now on where the King's concern.

King James had just made passionate love to his lover when he told her about his upcoming journey to the outer lands with her father, Lord Robert. The King's friendship with the older man has become stronger, and hence he trusted him with all his Royal affairs. But James was worried about his lover and their son, Castiel, left alone without her father there to protect them in his usual diligent manner. So the King hired a few of his trusted men to guard his family. 

"My Lord, thank you for doing this for us. I love you so much, and I am happy that your Prince has that new governess. He adored her so much, and she was like a grandmother to him, always caring even towards my being, my love. She's a Godsend and we are so blessed to have her around." Rowena smiled as she said this. 

"What's her name, my love?" James asked softly, as he kissed her lips.

"Merilda."


	10. Chapter 10

Edited*

One thing Merilda had learned for the last decade of her life was not to care about others. But she was cursed with that soft motherly looks that people often think that she couldn't hurt a fly. In truth, Merilda was probably the vilest and dangerous woman ever to walk the face of the earth. 

Merilda has no love for her daughter, Lilith. She despised the Queen entirely, and the only reason why she had wanted to help was to exact revenge on her estranged husband, Lucifer. He had chased her out of the castle, humiliated her in front of their servants and their daughter. The King did not tolerate her practices of black magic, but ironically, her talent was what brought on his success as a leader. Most of his arch enemies were poisoned slowly by the former Queen without being detected. 

The King refused to acknowledge his wife's involvement, he was probably afraid that he could be the next victim. He had wanted to kill Merida initially, but their daughter Lilith had begged him not too. Merilda knew why her life was so important to her princess. She was still needed as the future Queen's teacher. What she taught her daughter was nothing like any mother would think of teaching their children. 

What Merilda taught Lilith, was how to survive by embracing the world of darkness. The power from the netherworld was magnificent to them that they can't live their lives without it. 

Merilda will kill Rowena, it's just another worthless whore's life to her. But she will not kill Castiel.

Because the bastard prince will be her dark legacy.


	11. Chapter 11

Edited*

The sanitising didn't stop at the nursery as the King ordered all his servants to scrub and wash all the floors and walls of his castle. He made them practised personal hygiene and made the food taster tests all his and the prince's food for poison. 

The King's not taking any chances, as the poor servants worked hard night and day to ensure the cleanliness of the Castle. His beloved wife Mary will both approve and disapprove of this regimented routine he set on his people. 

The late Queen had often promoted healthy living. In a time where human being take their lives for granted, Mary had ensured that they both always have boiled water ready for consumption, clean bedding changed weekly and no sick servants allowed in the vicinity of the Castle and be attended by the Royal Physician immediately. 

The King thought sadly that if only he had adhered to her ways, she could've been saved. Those diseases had taken her life and there's no way that they could take the life of his son. He wouldn't allow it. Any of his subjects who were lazy and neglected their duties will be punished severely without mercy. 

This raised fear within his subjects and none dared to oppose their Sovereign.

King James and Lord Robert bade farewell to Lady Rowena and little Castiel with tears in their eyes. The journey to the Outlands will take them more than a month and the King's heart was too heavy to leave the loves of his lives.

He had two of his best knights guard his friend's estate along with a few trusted servants watched over his young family. James found Merilda, a very amiable woman and he was glad she took good care of Rowena and his child. Even Lord Robert was overly delighted with the old governess presence, in fact, he thought that his friend was smitten.

Merilda watched the Lady Rowena, who tears still ran down her face and said, "Come, my sweet. I have a special remedy for that sorrowful heart, may you sleep well tonight, my dear and not pining too much for the loved ones. Come..."


	12. Chapter 12

Ellen was spared from doing anything but attend to the prince round the clock. The other servants did the cleaning job for her, and while the child recovered from his illness, he wasn't the same happy baby he once was. 

The Royal Physician was his constant visitor, and he assured the King that his son's condition will get better soon. Convinced that Dean's old enough to consume medicine orally, the old man began concocting some mild herbs and medication specially for the young prince.

Ellen thought that her ward just missed being played with, mainly by the kitchen staffs who adored the child. She vowed to make it up to him and be the surrogate mother that Dean needed. 

It's been a week and still no news of the death of her rival that Lilith was beginning to doubt her mother's loyalty, so she wrote a lengthy letter and passed it to the footman who helped her before. 

By this time, the man was so deeply involved in the Queen's other secret errands that he obeyed readily without questions. As long as his young family is safe, he will do anything that she asked. 

Merilda read the letter from her daughter and smiled. Just like her stupid father, impatient. She tore the letter and threw it in the stone fireplace. The little child laughed delightfully when the edge of the paper caught on fire. 

Merilda smiled and picked him up, walking closer to the fireplace. Rowena was fast asleep in her room after drinking the special drink that the governess prepared for her every night since her lover left. 

"That's fire. You love fire, don't you, Castiel?" she cooed softly, pointing at the burning paper to the enchanted child in her arms. 

"..yes!" Castiel exclaimed as he clapped his little hands excitedly.

Merilda laughed and said, "Don't worry my love, you will play with bigger fires as you grow older and then you will set those horrible people in that Castle ablaze one day. What say you, my Dark Prince?" she asked, smiling wickedly at the child.

"Fire!!!" he squealed.


	13. Chapter 13

Rowena didn't know what happened to her lately. She was so tired and listless that she can't perform a simple task without seeking rest in between. Her eyes were sunken and her face hollowed. 

Her gaunt appearance alarmed the knights that they asked Merilda what happened to the Lady. The governess lied saying that the beautiful woman's pregnant with the King's second child and her condition's normal for someone expecting. 

Being men and clueless about childbearing, they stopped asking questions and focused on guarding the house from intruders. Little did they know that the enemy was right under their nose all that time.

It was the third week when the long-awaited letter from her mother came. It was short and straightforward that Lilith was taken aback. 

It said Lady Rowena and the child were already dead, and Merilda will be on her way back to the North before sunrise.

That's it then. That easy? Lilith thought. But she won't put it pass her mother to achieve something horrendous efficiently like that. 

The maid who saw Merilda walked out of the Queen's room more than a month ago, didn't see her coming back anymore, and she let the matter rest. The old woman could easily be one of the peasants who dared to visit the Queen and asked for work. 

Merilda was already halfway into the forest with Castiel fast asleep in her bosom. She's an excellent horsewoman who could navigate well through the thick, black wilderness with ease. The night was her friend and the sound of wild animals growling, and stalking was music to her ears. 

She never stopped even when there's no knights or servants were chasing after her. They were long dead, poisoned by their delicious dinner. Rowena, well, she died the day before, if only they knew. Merilda's evil laughter followed by the howlings and shrieking of the beasts in echoed through the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

The rumours of a plague spreading South had King James cut his visit short and his whole entourage made their way back to his Castle. He prayed that his family and his people spared from the deadly disease. 

The King hoped that the Queen remembered the meetings that they had with the privy council in case things like this should befall their household. James hoped that Lilith won't get in the way of his subjects preparations for the worse. That woman often thought that her ways are better than anyone. 

As a King, he should be making his way to his Castle first, but worrying thoughts about his child and lover consumed his mind that he made his way to Lord Robert's home. The massacre that greeted them when they arrived made the King and Lord Robert ran frantically through the hallways searching for Rowena and Castiel. 

The horrific scene in that house made the King's heart and mind reeling with trepidation. His mouth voluntarily uttered a rushed string of prayers for his beloved Rowena and child to be safe as he and his men ran through the hallway. He shouted for Rowena but there were no reply except the eerie sound of death in that house that greeted his mind. 

He found Rowena's dead body in the farthest room in the most harrowing condition, that she was beyond recognition. Lord Robert, who was heading towards them, heard the sound of James howling like a tormented animal that his heart too began pounding loudly as he came through the door. 

The King was screaming with relentless tears streaming down his crumpled face as he clung and rocked Rowena's dead body tightly. He kept kissing his lover's cold face over and over again, begging for forgiveness for his failure to protect her. Robert cried as he watched his beloved daughter and friend but he has to pull himself together. 

The older man tried to pry the King away from his lover but the King was so distraught and he was unwilling to let Rowena go. With the help of another man, Robert managed to pull James away and quickly brought the King's attention to his missing son. The King's eyes went wide as he suddenly comprehended his friend's alarming words and ran out of the room searching for his son, Castiel. Both the child nor his governess were anywhere in that castle. They were missing. 

The King growled in anger and instructed all his men to get on their horses immediately and search for his missing son and his caretaker. He vowed to kill the culprit who killed his lover and kidnapped his son without mercy.


	15. Chapter 15

The King and his men searched far and wide for any signs for his son and the mass murderer, but they came up with nothing. It was almost dusk when Lord Robert advised the livid King to call off the search and go back to his estate. 

One of his men who was sent to his Castle earlier were waiting in front of Robert's house and conveyed the message that the King's household was not affected by plague. The King stared at him and said.

"Tell her that I will be away for a while and don't tell her where I am. Go!" James instructed as he turned back to Lord Robert, who's looking at him sadly. He knew the King wanted to bury his daughter, so he nodded in understanding.

That night James cleaned his lover's body and dressed her up in white. He removed his ring and put it on her finger on her left hand. 

"You're my wife, Rowena, in life and death. I will meet you in heaven one day, and I promise you, I will find our son. Sleep now, my love." he whispered and kissed her pale lips. 

They buried her corpse and the rest of the dead bodies in Lord Robert's family cemetery. King James told his men to go back to the castle while he and Robert stayed behind to look for clues. 

Back at the Castle, news of the Lady Rowena's death and the King's knights spread like wildfire. Lilith feared for her life kept taunting the messenger with lots of questions. When he refused to reveal any more information, she got so irate that she sent him to the dungeons and threatened the poor man that he will be tortured soon. 

Merilda arrived at her destination at last. It was mid-day, and it's been two days that she's been riding through the forest, only stopped twice to attend to nature and feed the child in her arms. She found it strange yet interesting that the toddler didn't cry once but kept watching her every move with interest. She hurriedly searched for signs or birthmarks on his body and found one hidden beneath his hair, behind the neck. 

Merilda smiled widely when she felt like she lucked out on this one.

Castiel is an Alpha, and she's going to make him a fearless Warlock.


	16. Chapter 16

King James and Lord Robert searched the house for clues immediately after his men left. They concluded that the victims' meals were poisoned and began searching for the poison that the murderer could've left behind. 

They found none in the kitchen, so the men spread out and start searching in every room especially the one occupied by the governess. 

James told his friend that he suspected Merilda's involvement and that she could be the likeliest suspect. He found nothing in her room, so he went back to Rowena's room, but sadness overwhelmed him again when he remembered the love that they shared there. 

Forcing his emotions aside, he began searching the room thoroughly. James moved and lifted all the furniture away and still found nothing. He could hear the loud noise that Lord Robert's making with the furniture in the other room too and knew that his friend was just as adamant about finding the murderer of his beloved child. 

Frustrated, James sat on the bed, wondering where else could he have missed searching and suddenly he remembered something. He got up and flipped the featherbed away.

There laid in the middle of the wooden bed was a large poultice. Anger and disgust flickered on James handsome face as he picked the offensive thing up. 

He's going to kill Lilith.

In the dungeon, the messenger was tortured secretly by the guards under the Queen's orders. The guards were the only people who obeyed and performed the cruel tasks on the prisoners readily for their leaders. 

If only they're allowed to leave their workstation and worked closely with her instead, Lilith thought regretfully. The rest of the servants were loyal to their King and disregarded her as their Queen mostly.

Lilith flinched as the barbaric guard flogged the messenger's body hard till he bled over and over again. The poor prisoner's cries were so weak at this time that he was almost speechless. His resolves to remain loyal to his King faltered as he couldn't handle the pain anymore. So he finally surrendered and immediately the Queen ordered the guard to stop.

The messenger told her that the King told him not to reveal his whereabouts to the Queen and when Lilith asked if he knew the reason why, he went silent. The relentless flogging began, and the tormented prisoner finally told her about the disappearances of the King's son and his governess. 

Lilith was flabbergasted. Her mother has betrayed her, and she knew it will only be a matter of time before the King found out about her involvement. She needed to leave the Castle immediately before James return. She knew where she could seek help from. Then she turned to the guard and said, "Kill him." 

The frantic wails of the messenger pleading his Queen for mercy echoed through the darkness of the dungeon as she ran upstairs heading to her bedchamber.


	17. Chapter 17

The Queen had never been so nervous in her life as she shouted at her maidservants to help pack a few of her clothing. They didn't dare to ask their mistress why and where she was going but glanced at each other questioningly. 

Secretly, they were happy that the evil Queen decided to leave the Castle after all, so they did the job faster than their usual deliberate manner. 

The Queen then summoned for the same horseman who has helped her before to take them away from the kingdom in disguise. In less than half an hour they managed to pass the gates at the back of the Castle leading to the town square undetected. Lilith disguised herself as a man, and she found it comfortable riding the horse in a man's trousers. 

They were heading to the Winchester Castle.

King James and Lord Robert rode their horses as fast as they could back to the Novak Castle, carrying the poultice with them. James had thought of many ways to torture Lilith before killing her. 

Make her suffer as his beloved Rowena had suffered. But before that he will find out from the evil witch who and where the devil governess was. The more he thought about Lilith's cruelty, the more lethal the punishments he conjured up in his mind, and he cannot wait to destroy her once and for all.

Inside the dark cave, lighted only by a dozen candles, Merilda began to sing. The song she sang to the ever captivated child wasn't a lullaby. It was one of the many magical spells taught by her ancestors, generations after generations. 

This chant was to hypnotize the beautiful child Alpha seated calmly before her. In time, Castiel will learn to mimic the words, and slowly, Merilda will teach him more. The child's a fast learner, and she could sense his intelligence. The Alpha's going to shake the world.

Merilda thought about Lucifer's only son with his new queen. Lilith told her that the boy looked so much like his father. While she didn't get to kill Lucifer when she had the chance, her charge will definitely end the King's bloodline.


	18. Chapter 18

James was enraged when he found that Lilith had fled the Castle, which officially made her his undoubted enemy. He berated all the servants and asked each and every one of them for information. The Knights and the guards had already suffered his wrath for letting the murderer slipped under their nose.

While Lord Robert tried to calm the King, one of the maidservant came forward and told the men what she saw before. She told them about the old woman who came to visit Lilith in secret months ago.

James asked her about the stranger's appearances and when she told him, both he and Robert agreed that she was talking about Merilda. Lilith had sent Merilda, to do her dirty deeds. Lilith had no friends nor acquaintances here at Court, which meant that she knew that Merilda very well. 

The King and Lord Robert looked at each other the same time, and they nodded in unison.

"Merilda's headed to the North. Let's go, Lord Robert, let's find my son!" 

James was about ready to leave when Robert stopped him and said, "My Lord, please let me and the men search for them for I think it's best that you stay here."

James was enraged that he shouted as his dear friend,"Castiel's my Son, Robert! You don't expect me to stay here in this Castle and do nothing!!" 

"With all due respect, my Lord, the Queen has left, and if you leave too, it just causes chaos in your realm. I, of all people, understood your grieve, but my Lord, you can't just abandon your people! I swear on my daughter's grave that I will never come back until I found Castiel!" explained Lord Robert earnestly. 

The King growled angrily at the servants to disperse. Robert was right, this was indeed a time of uncertainty, and he couldn't just leave no matter how much he wanted to search for his beloved son. Clearly, Lilith had fled undetected with some help from traitors, and James have to find out who they were as soon as possible. 

He turned to his friend and said quietly, "I want you to look for them in every dwelling, in the darkness of the caves to the busiest of villages. Nowhere and no one should escape your scrutiny, Lord Robert. And at any given time that you should think, you need more reinforcement, send for help immediately and I will come to your aid without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?." 

Merilda knew they can't stay there in the cave longer for she knew the King and his men might already be making their way there. She calculated that it will take her four more days before she arrived at her secret village where she "reign" her people. 

They're just like her, outcast and ridiculed by the so-called normal human beings. Being labeled witches and devils, they sought for someone like Merilda, who not only understood their plight but also known to possess powers they could only dream of. 

If only they knew that their leader relied on them more than they ever needed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Timeline 

1200 A.D

Lord Robert and his men set out to North of England to search for the kidnapped heir of King James, Castiel and the witch, Merilda.

King John of Winchester, who took in Lilith secretly into his Castle and protected her, believed her story about being discarded by her husband for a whore. Outraged by the news and spurred on by Lilith's desolated state, King John launched, a surprise attack on his friend. 

King James and most of his men died in the siege. John took over his dead's friend's realm and fortified his infantries in both counties immediately. 

Despite being a royal descent, Lilith's political views will not be considered seriously by King John's privy council. So she remained living with John as his friend and personal advisor. Oddly enough, they have no desire to marry each other as the only thing they had in common was power. This arrangement, however, suited John for nothing could distract him from reaching his goals. He wanted to own the whole country if he could. 

The news of King John's triumph and the death of King James spread far and wide that it reached the knowledge of Lord Robert, King Lucifer, and Merilda. It was indeed threatening news to the evil King of the North who quickly strengthened his army of men in case of an attack by the new force from the South. 

Robert, who found out, that his King was dead never stopped looking for James' heir apparent. The search was fruitless as Merilda and her people often moved or hide away whenever they found out that King's men advancing. 

1216 A.D.

Both princes turned sixteen. One an Alpha and a Warlock while the other, an Omega and a Prince.

Alpha Castiel

Years had passed since the death of his grandfather Lord Robert and his men who failed to locate the young Alpha. 

Castiel's life was sculpted at a very young age by Merilda and her people who were a group of physicians, knights and others from various backgrounds. 

Eventually, the number of Merilda's followers grew as more subjects became disillusioned by their monarchy and attracted by her autonomy.

The people knew Castiel as Merilda's successor and under her tutelage, the young Alpha became an expert in sorcery and an excellent swordsman. He was much respected by everyone and the year before Merilda died, Castiel and his men raided King Lucifer's Castle and killed his whole family.

It was the first time that Castiel used witchcraft to outwit a Monarchy, and he was very proud of himself. The dead King and his subjects were unaware of his existence in the Castle until it's too late. It wasn't long before the young Warlock moved his people there permanently. He was crowned the new King of the North and his coronation was announced throughout the kingdom.

Merilda has never been so proud of her charge's success that she finally disclosed the secret she held for years from the young Alpha.

At her deathbed, she told young Castiel that he was a Prince and heir to the late King James, her son-in-law. She also told him about what happened to his father's realm and that he should avenge his father's death. 

The most disturbing news to Castiel was that the usurper was none other than his father's close friend, King John of Winchester. From the time Merilda's took her last breath, Castiel knew of nothing else but to revenge his father.

Omega Dean

Prince Dean grew up with three different major roles in his life. His father, King John, the fearsome leader who's thirst for power never ceased, the ex-Queen Lilith, who ignored the Omega entirely as if he never existed and Ellen, his governess who loved him dearly like her own.

The young Omega was betrothed to Alpha Michael, son of the Grand Duke Zachariah and his wife the Grand Duchess Naomi. Although their ranks were lower than the King, they were extremely rich and famous. The dowry they offered was opulent that King John arranged for the wedding ceremony to be held as soon as his son turn seventeen.

Dean has never met his fiance but from what he heard, the Alpha was arrogant and the Omega tried to convince his father to call off the marriage. King John warned his son to obey his wishes and not to bring up the subject anymore. Ellen, who sympathized with the young prince assured him that everything will be fine and advised him to enjoy his single life as much as he could. 

Despite the strict rules that his father imposed on him, Prince Dean often escaped the Castle in disguise with the help of his governess and few of the servants. They, too, took pity on the beautiful Omega that they loved so dearly.

It was during one of his escapades to the forest within the realm that he met the intriguing Alpha Castiel.


	20. Chapter 20

The young warlock could feel the Omega's eyes watching his every move from a distance, so he lured another bunny out of its burrow. He could hear the Omega's breath hitched when the fluffy little creature hopped onto his palm and stayed there.

Without turning his head, he asked the Omega gently, "Would you like to pet it?" 

The prince, caught by surprise, stammered, "..y..es.." 

"Come.." he turned to smile and beckon the Omega with his other hand.

The prince walked slowly forward and stopped. He sensed the smell permeating from the young man who looked about his age. An Alpha. Dean could smell his woody amber scent strongly from this distance, and it made his head swim. He wondered if the Alpha could scent his nervousness too.

"Don't hesitate...it won't bite, Omega. I promise you." the dark haired stranger teased and laughed softly.

Dean grinned at his remarks and walked closer towards the Alpha. 

He crouched down slowly next to the stranger and smiled before petting the tamed animal. 

"They always ran away when I came near or tried to feed them," Dean said as he continued stroking the bunny's head gently. The tamed creature ears flopped, and it's eyes closed, enjoying the attention. He's in awe with the Alpha, who could summon the tiny creatures out of their homes easily. 

Dean's been watching him with interest since he entered the forest that morning. The sunbeam rays that shone on the Alpha as he played with the animals made him looked ethereal. 

The Alpha just smiled kindly at the Omega's words. Dean turned to look at him and asked curiously, "How did you get them to come to you without food in your hands?" 

"Magic. I use magic," he replied with a smile and looked into the Omega's green eyes. The Alpha had never seen anyone so captivating before that he held his gaze longer. The Omega blushed at the attention and shifted his gaze towards the furry animal before asking again. "Magic?" 

"Yes, magic." the Alpha repeated as he kept staring at the Omega's blushing face.

"Is there such a thing?" Dean asked nervously. The Alpha's audacity astound him and then he remembered his disguise. Out here on his own and the servant's horse, Dean wasn't a prince but a commoner, a wanderer.

The few hours of freedom he cherished now while his father, the King was busy working with his council was his best time of the day. Usually, he's all alone here in this forest, so he was clearly surprised when he saw the Alpha. The Prince never had a friend his age to play with, and the attractive Alpha seemed friendly. 

"You don't believe in magic, Omega?" the blue eyes Alpha asked with his head tilted, staring at him.

Dean almost gave himself away by mentioning Lilith's "witchy" activities. He can't risk the Alpha knowing that he's a Prince, so he said no to the answer.

The Alpha let the bunny go and stood up. "Let me show you something then," he said as Dean followed suit without asking questions.

"Look closely at the ground your standing upon," the Alpha said and continued, "What did you see?" 

Dean looked down and replied, "The grass??" grinning at the Alpha.

The Alpha smiled at him and said, "Wrong, look again."

Dean glanced beneath him and gasped. Tiny and colorful wildflowers were sprouting all around him. "H..H....HOW...DID YOU DO THAT?!!" he asked flabbergasted. His eyes widened in awe as more and more flowers sprouted from the earth. 

"I told you it's magic." the Alpha insisted. He was having fun showing off the first trick he learned from Merilda when he was five.

Dean looked up finally and whispered, "Who are you?"

"My name is James and I am a Warlock."


	21. Chapter 21

"A warlock?" Dean asked curiously as his eyes flicked from the phenomenon below him to the Alpha before him.

"Yes." the Alpha confirmed and asked, "What's your name, Omega?" 

"Dean." came his quick reply and regretted the moment its uttered.

The Alpha smiled as he watched the distressed look on the Omega's face and said, "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you, Your Highness." 

Dean was shocked for the second time. "Why did you asked my name when you already knew who I am, James?" 

"Just for my amusement, Prince Dean," he replied gently.

"Please, call me Dean. No one should know who I am out here." the Prince insisted.

"Very well, Dean. How long do you intend to stay away from the Castle?" he asked.

"Another hour and I must be heading back." the Prince replied regretfully, as he stared at the ground.

"Enough time to show you more of my magic tricks. Come, watch me lure the trouts in the stream." the Alpha held his hand out for Dean to take. 

Smiling widely, Dean reached for the Alpha's hand, "Let's.." and together they walked deeper into the forest.

The Alpha was celebrating inside. His plan was just beginning, and he can't wait to introduce his real self to the King of Winchester. 

It's just too bad that the Prince was nice and beautiful, he thought, for Castiel cannot wait for the day he will destroy the Omega and his father.


	22. Chapter 22

King John and his privy council were having an urgent meeting that morning without the knowledge that his son, Prince Dean was having a good time with his enemy. 

His future in law, the Grand Duke Zachariah was there too, along with three advisors, the infantry leader, and two churchmen. Zachariah arrived at the Castle last night without his wife. The Grand Duchess Naomi refused to visit the King while Lilith's still living there. However, her hatred for the former Queen didn't stop her from wanting Prince Dean to be her son in law. 

The late Queen Mary was a dear friend of hers and no matter how many times her husband, Zachariah assured her that there's no romance between Lilith and John, she adamantly refused to believe. Naomi just hoped that the evil witch won't play a role as a mother in law to her son, Michael later. The young Alpha despised Lilith too.

Naomi wished that the children would get acquainted before their wedding day, but John wouldn't hear of it. The Prince's virginity is imperative to his father that his son wasn't even allowed to be near any Alpha without supervision. 

The young Michael didn't trust his parent's words when they said that his future mate was beautiful. The Alpha needed to see the Omega Prince in the flesh to be satisfied. He hated King John for his strict rules. His parents were way richer than the sovereign, and now that he's betrothed to the Prince, most of their valuable estates will apparently belong to the greedy King. 

The arrogant young Alpha vowed to make Dean his sex slave and bow to his every need but in the meantime, he has to be patient and let the ignorant adults handled his affairs.

"Has anyone of you seen or heard about this evil usurper?" King John asked the men at the table.

"I've never seen him, but I heard that he's young and more powerful than Lucifer himself." the chief infantry spoke. 

"Yes, I've heard he's a Warlock but where did he come from and how young is he?" John asked again.

"As young as your Prince, Your Majesty." Zachariah supplied.

"Well, then what are we concerned about? He's an infant! I'm sure I can destroy him with my bare hands, gentlemen!" the King roared with laughter followed by Zachariah, who shared his humour but the rest of the men remain silent. They knew that the young Alpha Warlock was a force to be reckoned with but they didn't dare to tell their arrogant King that.

"And another thing, Your Highness, he refused to be called King by his people! Such foolishness! It's pure luck that he succeeded in killing poor Lucifer and his family. Lucifer was old, and his Prince was weak. You're right, my Lord, we don't have anything to worry about. Now let's talk about the more important things. When are we going to schedule the children's' wedding, Your Majesty?" Zachariah asked, smiling knowingly at the King. He and John will benefit well with this union. The Grand Duke will definitely win the King's trust and favor thus make him a more prominent and fearful figure at Court while the King will own half the wealth that Zachariah offered.

"As soon as I got all the titles to the deeds of your valuable estates, your Grace." the King countered, half joking. The rest of the men smiled at the remark.

Ellen kept looking out the window. She's getting worried about the Prince, who was gone longer than usual. The loyal governess paced the kitchen back and forth apprehensively that the other servants began to worry too. 

Dear Lord, please protect our Prince, she prayed in her heart continuously.

The Omega shrieked as the Warlock pointed the wriggling trout to his face. 

"Stop that! You're so mean! Let it GO!" Dean laughed as he scolded the playful Alpha.

He was so amazed when "James" conjured up a few trouts in the shallow stream with just a spell. 

"Tell me, James, who did you learn all these tricks from?" he asked the minute the fish was let go by the Alpha. 

Castiel looked at him and said, "My grandmother, she's a Witch, a good one."

Dean stared back at him and asked, "What about your parents, James? Were they gifted too?" 

Castiel turned his gaze away and murmured, "I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me, and my father, murdered by his best friend."

"I'm sorry, James," Dean replied sadly. "My mother died giving birth to me too."

Castiel looked at the Omega and held his hand. "I'm sorry too.." 

Dean squeezed the Alpha's hand and said regretfully, "I have to go back before my father finds out that I'm gone."

"I wish you could stay longer, Dean." the Alpha said hopefully as he continued to stare at their intertwined hands.

"Me too, Alpha. I had such a wonderful time with you. Never felt this happy before in my life." Dean confessed and smiled warmly at his companion.

Castiel cupped the Omega's face in his hand and gazed longingly into his green eyes, "Come back tomorrow morning, sweet Prince... I have a surprise for you."


	23. Chapter 23

Lilith has been eavesdropping on the King's conversation with his council behind the secret door. She wondered about the young Warlock, who raided her father's Castle and killed the old man and his family. 

Lilith was devoid of any feelings for Lucifer as they were estranged long before his death. Zachariah had said that he's about Prince Dean's age. Could it be him? James bastard? And if he's as powerful as the men thought he was, he could easily be her mother's protege. 

If it truly was him, Lilith has to warn John. The siege of her father's Castle was her mother's revenge, but the upcoming battle that John will face is the Warlock's. 

"Your Highness!! Where have you been?!!" Ellen exclaimed as she pulled the flushed Prince into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Ellen! I got carried away for it's too beautiful outside!" the Prince explained hurriedly. He hated to worry his governess like this who still treated him like a child sometimes.

"You had all of us worried! Please don't do this again, promise me?!" Ellen held his comely face in her hands and searched his eyes.

"I promise Ellen! Is father out of the meeting yet?" he asked looking at Ellen's worried face.

"No, not yet. Now, please go to your room and changed. And oh! Why are you so drenched in this filth, your Highness!!" Ellen cried exasperatedly, as she pulled on the hem of his dirty tunic. The Prince just laughed and kissed Ellen on her cheeks before running off to his bedchamber.

"He's going to be the death of me, one day!!" Ellen muttered to herself as the rest of the servants went back to their duties laughing at their Prince's antics.

Castiel sat near the clear stream watching the trout swim freely underneath. He thought about the Prince and the time they spent together, wishing the circumstances was different for them. They both could be lovers or best of friends if not for his revenge on his family.

The Alpha knew that there were more things that Merilda hid from him. Though she had cared for him like her own, Castiel always felt like he was used by his mentor through the years. Many of the witches and warlocks of his circle wanted to be in his place. 

Merilda had taught him everything she knew that the rest had only dreamed of learning. She wasn't that generous towards her people and warned Castiel not to impart his knowledge for fear that they will strike him one day. But with all the skills bestowed on him and the power he held over his people, they couldn't fill the void inside him. He had felt empty until today. Until he met Dean, Castiel has never known genuine happiness. But the Prince is his enemy, and Castiel can't fall in love with him.

Castiel thought about the gift for the Omega Prince tomorrow, and was surprised to know that he can't wait to see that beautiful face again. Mixed emotions warred in his heart and mind. 

He shouldn't betray his father.


	24. Chapter 24

The prince laid in his large featherbed feeling so happy inside. James handsome face never left his mind since they bid each other goodbyes.  
Dean can't help thinking that even when they were of the same age, the young warlock seemed much more mature and intense than he was. 

There's pain in those mesmerizing blue eyes that Dean wished he could take away. The talks, the laughter, and the touches were natural to them that the Prince willed for the next morning to come soon. He missed James so much that his young heart hurt inside wishing that the warlock was pining for him too. Dean blushed at the thought that he's falling in love with the dashing Alpha.

A soft knock on his door alerted him from his reverie, and he got up to greet the visitor. It was Ellen, and she brought him his lunch.

"Are you feeling alright, my dear?" Ellen asked worriedly as she looked at the Prince flushed face. They usually dropped all formality when no ones around. Ellen's like his mother, and he loved her so dearly. 

"I've never been better, Ellen." he replied, smiling away. 

"If I'd known any better, you looked like someone's in love." she teased.

"Maybe I am..?" he countered, and Ellen stared at him.

"Who did you meet, Dean?" she asked curiously, as she placed the silver tray on the table.

Dean knew Ellen would ask that because he was dying to share his secret with her. He jumped back onto his bed and lied on his back again. 

"An Alpha so beautiful Ellen that I thought he was an angel." Dean praised as he stared at the beautiful murals on the ceiling. This was his mother's room, and he loved it so much because it made him feel closer to her.

Ellen's eyes widened as she asked,"Who was it, Dean?! Did I warned you not to talk to strangers?!"

"His name is James, and he's my age, Ellen, so please don't worry. Oh and please keep this a secret between us because I'm going to meet him again tomorrow." he gushed as he watched Ellen came closer.

"No, Dean. You can't meet him, my love. The King will find out, and you know very well what will happen next. Please, listen to me, child." Ellen begged.

"Ellen, I'm not a child! And I can take care of myself. James was honorable, sweet and kind, unlike other Alphas that you and my father warned me of every time. I missed him so much, and we had such a beautiful time together, Ellen. Maybe I will introduce you to him, dispel your doubts about our friendship." the Prince suggested, but Ellen wasn't about to relent.

"Dean, you just met him today. Do you know who he was? Who were his parents and where did he came from? He's in your realm which meant that he was an intruder if he's not from the village." she reiterated.

"Don't worry, Ellen." Dean sat up and held the older woman's worried face in his hands. "We have plenty of time to get acquainted, and I planned to meet him every day. He gave me so much happiness in just a few short hours and didn't you advise me to enjoy my single life, before my marriage to Michael?"

Ellen pulled his hands away and said solemnly, "Yes. Michael. What about him, Dean? Your father will be enraged if you see another Alpha other than Michael, your fiance."

"I can't believe you're not happy for me. You're like my mother, how could you not feel excited that I found my true love? I loved his scent, and he loved mine. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him, Ellen. Please give us your blessings." he pleaded with sad eyes.

Ellen looked at him and said gently, "Your happiness and your well-being are first and foremost in my heart, my dear prince. Never doubt that. But I worry about you, about this Alpha you've met. I will come with you tomorrow and see for myself." 

"Another day perhaps, Ellen? Let me ask him first, please? I would rather he knew that you're coming." Dean asked as he held Ellen's hands.

"Did he know you're a Prince?" she asked seriously.

"No. He didn't." he lied.


	25. Chapter 25

"John, I don't think you should take this new threat lightly," Lilith said during their afternoon meal.

The King just smirked and replied, "He's a child, Lilith. An eager one yet, using his so-called black magic to impress his people. By the way, I planned to invade the old Castle after the wedding. There's no hurry my dear friend for it's going to be my easiest conquest."

Lilith loved her friend, but she couldn't stand his increasing imperiousness. John reminded her of Lucifer. They both thought they're invincible. Her father who most people feared, defeated by someone so young and inexperienced. If John refused to see this irony, he too would suffer at the hands of the young Alpha soon.

"When will the children be married?" she asked.

John threw the scroll at the former Queen. "Look," he said as he continued eating the roasted game on his plate.

Lilith picked it up and opened the lengthy scroller. "Congratulations, my Lord. You're now officially the richest King of England." 

The previous topic of the renegade Alpha from the North dropped instantly, replaced by talks of expanding John's realm.

Castiel walked into his new Castle with trepidation. He saw a small group dispersed immediately upon his presence and called for one of his loyal friends. 

"Did you know how long was the congregation?" he spoke softly into his friend's ear.

"An hour." the man answered shortly. "I will find out more about it and tell you. The Physician was looking for you in his quarters, Alpha." 

"Thank you, William." and he walked away.

Prince Dean couldn't sleep that night thinking of the Alpha. He wanted to get closer to him, spend longer time in each other's company. Maybe if James dared enough to take him away from the Castle so he didn't have to marry Michael. Dean can't see himself surrender his body to someone he didn't love. His father's greed landed him into this forced marriage and Dean wished so much that his mother was alive for she won't let this thing happen to him. 

Dean thought about the lie he told Ellen. He has no choice because she won't allow him to leave the Castle otherwise. Her orders and opinions are more crucial to him than his father's. He forced himself to sleep and wake up earlier than the rest of the servants. It's Friday tomorrow and the King will be visiting his other Castle in East Anglia which means that Dean would have more time with his Alpha. Thoughts of them kissing each other lulled him to sleep finally.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where's my son?" the King asked Ellen.

"He's still asleep in his bed, Your Majesty," she replied with her head bowed low. No one dared to look at the King in the eyes anymore since the Queen died. 

"I have not seen him for days, tell him I want to talk to him when I get back later tonight." he ordered and left. 

Ellen rushed to the Prince bedchamber only to find that it's empty. Dean has left without informing his governess, who's now getting angry at her charge's misconduct. She was relieved that the King didn't ask for his son this morning instead. Ellen began gruntingly, cleaning the Prince's room. She needed to speak with the Omega before his father does.

Castiel watched as the horse galloped towards him and smiled. He's been waiting for the Prince for quite a while and now that he's here, Castiel's heart beat even faster. Dean dismounted his horse with such ease that it made the Alpha smiled wider. So beautiful this Omega, he thought and walked closer to him.

"How was your sleep, sweet Prince?" he asked and kissed the Omega's hand.

"I didn't get much rest, Alpha, what about you?" Dean asked, smiling softly as the Alpha continued holding his hand.

"Neither do I... I can't stop thinking about you, Omega." Castiel confided, and it's the truth. Try as he might, he couldn't get Dean out of his head.

Dean blushed and said, "..I can't wait to see you too and be away longer for my father will be gone for the day, Alpha." Dean grinned as he said this. 

"That's perfect, Dean. Remember? I have a surprise for you. Come!" he smiled as he pulled the Omega's hand and led him into the forest. 

"Where are we going, Alpha?" Dean asked curiously, when they got deeper into the forest.

"You'll see, beautiful one," Castiel smiled and kept walking with his hand holding Dean tight. 

The sound of water rushing and falling greeted them and Dean's head made a quick turn to look at the Alpha. 

"Is that....is...that waterfall?!" he asked, and Castiel smiled knowingly at the awestruck prince. It was the unmistakable sound of a waterfall, but there was nothing before them but walls of thick and tall bushes.

The Alpha walked forward and roughly pulled the obstacle away and beckoned the Prince to walk through the opened space.

Dean's voice caught in his throat the minute he witnessed the magical scene before him. 

A waterfall five times his height greeted him with its water surging relentlessly from the top part of the bigger rock formation and then cascaded beautifully downwards into the crystal clear Azul pool below. The calming sound of the waterfall and the merry chirping of birds that flew freely to and from the lush green trees above them had the Omega completely enthralled. He took in the beautiful sight in wonder that even the colorful wildflowers that swayed prettily along the edges seemed to welcome him into their heaven. 

"James?...." he called out breathlessly to the Alpha without glancing away from the phenomenon. 

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel answered and walked closer to the Omega.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." he spoke so softly that the Alpha almost missed the words.

"Thank you...it's for you, my heart," Castiel replied gently.

Dean finally turned to him and said, "Make me yours, Alpha."


	27. Chapter 27

Edited***

The Warlock smiled as he pulled the Omega into his arms. He was proud of his magical effort that took the Prince's breath away. 

There wasn't a waterfall to be found anywhere in this part of the region and he knew it's the perfect surprise for the Omega Prince who had probably never seen one. In fact, no one else could see it except the both of them. 

The sight was merely an illusion that he conjured up for the Prince. Skill taught by his mentor, the late witch Merilda with so much patience and dedication. It was one of the most difficult lessons in witchcraft but also the most satisfying as it often brought such joy to him when its accomplished.

"I wanted so much to make you mine, Omega but aren't you already betrothed to another?" Castiel asked gently, though, in truth, he didn't care a thing about the Prince's status. He wanted the Omega, but he must thread slowly and gained his trust to achieve his goals.

"It was a forced union by our parents, and I don't even know Michael. How can I marry someone I don't love, Alpha?" he replied sadly.

"Who do you love then, Omega?" he whispered teasingly into Dean's ear.

"No one." Dean retorted, and they both laughed aloud at his answer. Castiel pulled away slightly and gazed into the Omega's green eyes.

"Your heart belonged to me, my love and no one else." he said before kissing the prince's forehead gently. Castiel was surprised at the sincerity of his own words and tried to put the thoughts away. He must avenge his father and can't be swayed by this romantic feelings. It's so hard though that he wished he could just end this right now.

"And yours, mine, Alpha," Dean replied softly as his heart stammered wildly in his chest. He's so in love and prayed that nothing would destroy this happiness he felt.

"May I kiss you, Alpha?" he whispered gently into Castiel's ears.

"...if it pleases you, your Highness.." he replied as he gazed into the Prince's sparkling green eyes.

Castiel then pressed their bodies closer. His dry lips found the Omega's soft ones and began kissing him tenderly. The adrenaline rush from the initial contact aroused them instantly that the Alpha intensified the kiss till the Omega was rendered breathless.

Castiel had to pull away for Dean to catch his breath and growled lowly into his lover's opened mouth, "I love you Dean, and I want you now! No one and nothing could take you away from me, surrender to me, my love, surrender to me now!" 

Dean swooped in to kiss the Alpha's mouth passionately after hearing his confession. Unbridled desire took over the young lovers as their kisses mounted to touches. The Omega could feel his lover's strong hands roamed all over his body "I love you, Alpha! Knot me, breed me, fill me with your love!" Dean begged lustfully, unable to refrain himself anymore.

Castiel took Dean, again and again, that morning. Their loud moans and the slapping sounds of their sweaty naked skins drowned by the sound of nature that surrounded them. Castiel knotted the Omega three times till the afternoon sun shone right above their intertwined naked bodies. Their frenzied lovemaking in the first two rounds contrasted with the sweet and gentle in the last. Contentment and satisfaction were apparent on their faces as they kept whispering sweet nothings to each other while waiting for the Alpha's knot to deflate.

The Alpha held his lover in his strong arms as they laid still, enjoying the cool sprinkles of water from the waterfall on their bodies.

"My love, what are you thinking about?" the prince turned his head and asked the Alpha.

Castiel grinned and whispered, "I'm bloody hungry, Your Highness." 

Dean laughed at his lover's remarks and soon after the Alpha's manhood slipped from his body, they got up and began eating the food that the Alpha brought. 

They stayed naked under the hot summer sun and swam in the cool, clear water, making love in between that it felt like they're in heaven.

It was their heaven.

The prince and the Warlock bid sad goodbyes to each other, promised to meet again, the next morning. It took forever to disentangle themselves from each other's bodies, unwilling to let go. 

"I will take you far away from here. You won't have to be married to that Alpha. You will be free from all pains, from tomorrow onwards, my love." Castiel said solemnly.

"Oh Alpha!! I can't wait. Dear Lord in heavens! I love you so much, so so much, Alpha!" Dean exclaimed as he kissed the Alpha repeatedly. The prince was so happy that he didn't realized the Alpha has been holding back tears watching him go. 

Castiel watched in tears as the Prince rode off on the horse till he was out of sight. He dropped his knees onto the ground and laid the poultice down in front of him before untying the sachet and lit its contents on fire.

Dragon’s blood and parchment burn  
Bring the thing for which I yearn  
O sacred, ancient element fire  
I ask thee now grant my desire

To the Prince my heart was given  
I will take it bac..

The Warlock tried in vain to utter the spell that will erase his feelings for the Prince. But images of the beautiful Omega and the memories of their time together troubled his mind and took his concentration away. 

His mistake was falling in love with Dean, and now he's paying the price as the pain etched in his heart. He cried as he willed himself to forget the Omega and focused on the rites that he's supposed to perform. 

The warlock failed yet again and frustratedly, he diminished the burning flames with his bare hands and destroyed the poultice.

He can't forget Dean nor can he see him again.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean's happiness was shortlived the moment he stepped into the kitchen greeted by his furious governess.

"Where on God's good earth have you been?!!" Ellen was so angry at the Omega that she couldn't be bothered with formalities anymore.

"I am sorry, Ellen! I was with my Alpha, and we lost track of time!" he explained hurriedly. Dean knew that Ellen was more worried about his safety than anything. 

"What have you two been doing the whole time, Dean?" she asked curiously.

Dean was dumbfounded. Though Ellen was like a mother, he found that he can't share his intimate details with the Alpha with her, so he kept mum.

"Dean? What did you do?? Tell me, please, it's important." she insisted when the Omega hesitated. 

The prince looked at his governess and knew that he can't avoid her question, so he blurted out, "We mated." 

"Oh Lord in heavens!.." Ellen sighed and pulled the Omega away from the prying ears of the kitchen servants.

She pulled him all the way to his bedchamber and closed the door behind her before bombarding him with more questions.

"Did he marked you, Dean?" she asked as she searched, for the telltale signs of teeth marks on the Omega's neck, frantically. The prince was seated at the edge of his bed while Ellen examined his shoulder.

"No, Ellen, he didn't." he confirmed as he tried to pull away from the loyal servant.

"Did he knot you then??!" she asked after she was satisfied that there were no bite marks on the Prince.

Dean blushed as he bowed his head and looked at his hands with interest. Now, this question was harder than the other two and wished that Ellen will just leave him be.

"Dean! Please answer, me." Ellen was getting anxious as she felt like she already knew the answer but hoped that the Prince will give her the wrong one.

".....yes...a few times.." he answered softly, as his head still bowed down. He's afraid to look at Ellen's disappointed face when he said that. 

"Oh God, Dean! You might be carrying his child! And your marriage to Michael will be in two weeks! What are you going to do then?" she expressed her concern to the beautiful Omega before her.

Dean looked up at her finally and said, "Ellen, please don't be upset. James promised to take me away from this castle tomorrow morning and I want you to come with us. You're miserable here too, and I don't want to marry Michael, I'd rather die than be his Omega! I love my Alpha James, and he's so special Ellen, you will love him as much as I do! Go and pack your things, but not too many, though!"

Ellen was shocked at his submission. Did the Prince even planned to tell her about his departure if she hasn't made such a big fuss about his outing?

"No, Dean, you can't just leave the Castle. Your father's men will be after you and the Alpha, the minute he found out that you fled!" she tried to warn him of the King's wrath.

"Ellen! I've escaped the Castle many times before, and my father didn't even care about my existence!" he argued, and it's the truth. John only cared when his son was sick or when there's an important visitor in the Castle, and they had to show them how united and loving their family was. Dean had enough of his mundane life, and cannot wait to be James' Omega, and bear his child.

"It's not the same, Dean. Those were just escapades, but now you're running away for good! Believe me, when I said that I want nothing but your happiness. I think you should ask the Alpha to meet your father and ask for your hand in marriage. Do the right thing, Dean and both your life will be truly blessed." Ellen pleaded as she prayed that the Prince will listen to her advice.

"No, Ellen, I have to do this. We both know how my father was so there's no use in telling him anything. He has his mind set on this wedding, and I have my mind set on James. I loved him with all my heart, Ellen and I would die without him in my life."


	29. Chapter 29

"Thank you, Amer. I knew I could always count on you." the Warlock smiled at the old physician as he finished reading the scroll. 

"It was always my pleasure to help you whenever, young master," Amer replied. He was indeed proud of the way the young Alpha laid his plans for revenge though he's not pleased with the slaughtering of King John of Winchester. 

"I know, Amer. I can't wait to attack the traitor's castle. The sooner I eliminate him, the quicker I could get on with my life!" the Alpha confessed passionately.

"What about the Prince, Castiel?" the old man asked for he knew more things went on between the young Warlock and John's heir.

"He's bearing my child, and I'm sparing his life, Amer." he said forlornly.

"That's a relief. Why don't you take him away from his father? Create a family with him, Castiel." Amer advised gently. He knew that the young Alpha was in love, and this revenge was tearing him apart from his true feelings for the Prince.

"No. The child shared the traitor's blood! I don't want to have anything to do with the traitor's heirs!" Castiel spat.

"But, it's yours, Castiel, first and foremost. Don't you love the Omega?" Amer threaded carefully.

With all his body and soul, the Alpha thought sadly, but he wouldn't say it nor let his mind swayed by the restless feelings in his heart.

Frustrated, Castiel rubbed his face with both his hands and said, "I don't want to talk about him anymore, Amer. How long do you think the seal on the other scroll will last in his possession?"

Resigned, Amer sighed softly and said, "Two weeks, young master, right before the ceremony." 

"Good, please convey my appreciation to Zachariah. Tell him I can't wait to meet him at the wedding and make him the King of my father's castle."

The Prince was only half listening to the King's ramblings about his upcoming wedding to the Alpha Michael. The lavish ceremony will be held in their Castle, and every noble from all over England was invited except the renegade leader from the North. 

The prince wished that it was his lover who was the Warlock leader that everyone feared, but his father had mentioned his name was Castiel and James was too young to be in charge of an old realm.

Dean's mind was busy thinking of his Alpha and his abscond tomorrow and glad that Ellen finally agreed to go with him. He can't bear to leave her behind, and her support meant a lot to him.

"Have you been listening to a word I said, Son?!!" the King's growl shook Dean out of his reverie. 

"Yes, father!." he replied quickly. The King stared at his son before warning Ellen to help the Prince prepare for his big day. 

Both Dean and Ellen were relieved to be dismissed by the irate King and ran to his bedchamber. Once inside his room, the governess asked her Prince again of his decision.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Dean? Your father will kill us both!!" she pleaded, hoping that the Prince will change his mind.

"I have never been surer of anything, Ellen and tomorrow will be the happiest day of my life."


	30. Chapter 30

The young warlock couldn't sleep that night thinking of his Omega. He didn't know if he's strong enough to resist following his heart and go through his plan. 

But King John deserved to die, and the Prince wouldn't want to be with his father's murderer in any way either. So Castiel was, in fact, doing both of them a favor, but the thought of their child his lover's bearing made him sad all over again that he began to cry into his hands. 

He can't be weak and needed to get out of this dilemma. He should stop imagining the pain that Dean will suffer when he found out that his Alpha had deserted him. Castiel hated the King for the hurt that he will cause the Prince. Hated him for killing his father and killing his future.

While lamenting his situation, the warlock could sense someone was waiting and hiding behind his door. He stopped crying and waited for any sound or movement, but there were none. But he has the strongest feeling that someone's out to harm him. His good friend William had informed him about the secret meetings held during the Warlock's absence. 

Castiel brushed his tears away and walked towards his door quietly. He had waited before he opened it fast and saw a dark figure hastened down the hall. Castiel shouted, but he was gone.

The Alpha closed his doors and went back to bed. He knew that the stranger will be back again to murder him.

Totally awake now, Castiel looked at the scroll again. This was the original deed that was sealed by Zachariah. The Grand Duke was his father's good friend and Castiel believed that he made a better King than anyone in the Kingdom. 

Zachariah had the intuition and intelligence that most of the barbaric Kings in England lacked. The wise man will secure the country's wealth with his aptitude in finance. 

He had pretended to be the King's ally at Castiel's behest and promised him the reward for his participation in the Warlock's Revenge. Castiel kept Zachariah original deed and will return it back to him after the siege. 

The bogus one that was in the King's possession looked so real that he has to take a much closer look at the seal to know that it's fake.

Castiel took the scroll and kept it in the hidden compartment behind his wardrobe. The stranger earlier was not interested in the scroll because it was the warlock's top secret. 

The stranger's interest was to kill Castiel and make himself the new King of the North.


	31. Chapter 31

The morning couldn't come soon enough as both Ellen and Dean snuck out of the kitchen door quietly. It was still dark outside, and Dean who knew the ways very well led his governess to the horses that he tied up away from passersby views.

In a matter of forty minutes, they finally arrived at his secret forest. Dean helped Ellen got off the horse and tied the animals to a nearby tree. 

"We're early Ellen, and don't worry, no one's after us!" he laughed softly at his governess who kept looking behind her worrying about being caught.

His Alpha will come soon, and his heart was beating fast with anticipation, so he made himself busy by starting a small fire to keep them warm as it was a little chilly in the forest.

"Are there any wild animals here, Dean?" asked Ellen anxiously as she sat next to the Prince, looking left and right in trepidation.

"There's no wild animals, Ellen, only a few furry bunnies in the burrows. So don't be afraid, alright?" he assured the poor distressed woman.

"Tell me more about this Alpha James of yours, Dean. I want to know something about him at least before we're introduced," she said as she rubbed her hands above the fire.

"My Alpha was exquisite looking, Ellen. He has plentiful of messy dark hair on his head and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. His skin was fair, and when the sun shone on him, they almost look luminous. When he speaks, his voice was gravelly yet gentle, and it made me feel warm all over. James was funny and attentive too, and we had a lot of happy times together. I felt safe with him Ellen, but there's something else I must tell you about him, and I hope you won't be angry at me." Dean looked at his governess apprehensively.

"What is it, Dean? I have come this far so you'd better tell me everything," she asked seriously looking straight into the Omega's eyes.

"My Alpha is a Warlock."


	32. Chapter 32

"What?!!" Ellen stunned response. She couldn't believe her ears! 

"Ellen, he's not an evil warlock, I assure you!" Dean's earnest reply as he could see that his governess was getting upset over the information.

"A Warlock, Dean!?!! Why didn't you tell me this before??!" she asked infuriatingly. To think that they are going to face this Godless being soon, terrified her. Obviously, the Prince was enamoured by his magic that he can't seem to think objectively anymore, like running away from the Castle!

"Ellen, I beg you to please give him a chance and look past what he was! James was harmless, happy and imaginative, you will love him or I wouldn't want you to meet him at all! He made me very happy, Ellen." Dean implored.

Ellen sighed helplessly, as she looked at the hopeful Omega and asked,"Did he know who you are?" 

Dean, who felt guilty for his lie before, bowed his head and replied slowly, "......yes."

Dawn almost break and Castiel hasn't slept at all. His mind kept straying to the Omega, who must be waiting for him now in their secret forest. 

The Warlock tried not to care and think about other important matters such as his safety but he couldn't. The yearning in his heart to see his sweet Prince for the last time was so overwhelming that he hastily got up and washed. 

Castiel was ready to go when there's an urgent knock on the door and it was his friend, William. 

"Castiel, there's an important matter we needed to discuss right now. It's about your assassination! Come!"

Ellen was speechless as she stared woefully at the sorry Omega. The Prince must be so helplessly in love with this Warlock that he had to lie to his governess. Dean never lied. 

So she came closer to the young Prince and held his hands, "I know that there's nothing I could do or say to make you change your mind, my Prince, but come what may, good or bad, I will always be with you."

The Omega immediately embraced his loyal governess in tears, muttering endless apologies upon her shoulder. Ellen calmed him with soothing words till his cries and her fears subsided.

It was almost sunrise and the Warlock hasn't arrived. The Omega was getting worried and they went deeper into the forest to look for his Alpha. 

"Maybe he's waiting at the waterfall, Ellen! Let's go there!" he exclaimed positively.

"Waterfall? There's a waterfall here in our land?" she asked sceptically.

Dean laughed softly and replied, "Yes! My Alpha's surprise for me yesterday! Come! I'll show you!"

The Prince remembered the way well enough but strangely there's no sound of rushing water as they got nearer to the tall bushes. So he pulled Ellen's hand and walked through the opening. 

Dean opened his mouth in shock. The Heaven he saw yesterday was merely a tall formation of red rocks and bushes. 

"It was here!! I swear it was! Ellen!" he shouted as he walked further towards the rock and laid both his hands on it. They were dry.

"I believe you, Dean. Maybe he banished it when you left?" she reasoned and the Prince was satisfied with her answer.

"Could be. After all, we're leaving this place for good, Ellen! I can't wait for him to take us away! I hope he's here soon and nothing was holding him back. I'm getting worried, Ellen." he finally confessed. He had a strange premonition that something was wrong but tried to push his negative thoughts aside. 

They walked back to their horses and waited and waited but still no sign of his Alpha. The sun now shone directly above them and Ellen knew that it was almost afternoon.

"Dean, I don't think he's coming, my love," said Ellen gently, as she watched the Omega paced the ground restlessly.

"Something must have happened, Ellen. James won't do this to me, intentionally. Maybe he was held back. I'm sure he will be here soon!" he replied confidently though his heart was thumping incessantly. The nervousness that he tried not to show his governess was now getting obvious. He can't stop pacing and looking for his Alpha all over, shouting his name out loud into the forest.

Ellen let him be that way for a while more, till she walked over and got his attention.

"Maybe he can't make it today, Dean. But we'll come back tomorrow, I promise you but we have to get back to the Castle for we have nowhere else to go to be safe." Ellen spoke gently, hoping that Dean would agree.

The prince looked at her and she nodded. He looked back at the forest behind him and said, "I will come back tomorrow, Alpha. Please be here. I love you and I missed you so much. Be safe, my heart."

He turned to Ellen with tears welled in his eyes and led them to their horses.


	33. Chapter 33

Their return to the Castle greeted by an enraged King John, who immediately had the governess arrested and sent to the dungeon below. The prince, restrained by the royal guards, screamed and shouted at them to let Ellen go but his father ignored his pleas.

"SENT HIM TO HIS ROOM AND GUARD HIS DOOR DAY AND NIGHT!! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS DECAPITATED IF HE ESCAPED!! The King growled his warning to the other guards, drowning the Prince's anguished cries as they hurriedly took him away.

"SAME FATE WILL BEFALL ANY OF YOU WHO DARED TO DEFY ME OR AID MY SON!!!" John's loud roar reverberated throughout the hall. His red eyes scoured each and every one of the trembling servants before him.

"DISMISS!!!" he roared, and his poor subjects scampered away to their respective stations.

The King marched angrily to Lilith's room and demanded her attention. "I want you to be my son's governess from now on, Lilith! I trusted no one but you in this Castle. Attend to him first thing in the morning and make him wear the royal garb. His fiance, the Alpha Michael is coming to visit him tomorrow afternoon." without waiting for an answer, John left.

"Yes, your Majesty." she replied nonetheless.

The Prince knocked and kicked at the hardwood door yelling at the guards outside to let him out. He told them that he only wanted to speak to the King, but they didn't dare to disobey their leader's orders.

Frustrated, Dean ran to his window and pulled at the chains that tied around the iron grill, but they won't budge. He cried as he went to every window and did the same but none would yield.

Overwhelmed with exhaustion and sadness, Dean fell to the ground. His harrowing cries went unheeded by the guards who listened helplessly outside his room. 

The prince knew for certain that that will be the end of his life for he will never see his Alpha nor Ellen ever again.


	34. Chapter 34

The maidservant filled Lilith with the details of the King's wrath on his son earlier, and the former Queen dismissed her before making her way to the dungeon below. She's going to interrogate Ellen before resuming her duty as a lowly governess to the delinquent Prince. John has clearly gone over the line, this time, she thought seething with controlled anger.

Castiel sat on the throne, staring at the culprit and his five other followers who were gagged and bound with chains. They were tortured earlier by his men under the instruction of William, Castiel's closest friend. 

"Forgive me for taking the liberty to punish your enemies, Master," William begged for pardon as he presented the traitors to his Warlock.

"I grant you not forgiveness but Honor for what you've done so well to protect my life and our people, William. I wished now that I was a King so I can bestow you the Knighthood." Castiel smiled warmly at his friend. The love he felt for William's loyalty swelled in his heart. 

"Thank you, Master, as I wished for nothing but yours and our prosperity," William said humbly.

Castiel then turned his attention towards the bloodied man before him and said, "You're Thomas, the blacksmith."

The injured man nodded in surprise that the young Warlock knew his name as there were many other blacksmiths under Castiel's command. 

"Your father made me the best sword I've ever had, and he was a great man. You could have done well following his good example instead of trying to murder me in my sleep, Thomas." Castiel smirked as he leant forward in his seat.

"Hand me the knife that he tried to end my life with last night, William," Castiel ordered as he stretched his hand out without looking away from Thomas.

William obeyed without hesitation and gave the sharp weapon to the Warlock.

"Now release the chains on him please, William," Castiel instructed further with a grim smile on his face.

Again, William obeyed as he wondered what was going on in the Warlock's mind.

"Give him back his knife." he ordered a bewildered William.

"Go on..." the Warlock coaxed his confused friend gently.

William handed the knife back carefully into Thomas' hand and backed off.

Castiel then stared at the traitor's questioning gaze and spoke softly.

"Lift the knife Thomas and point it to me." he ordered, smiling.

"Castiel!" William exclaimed urgently.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, my dear friend." he assured as he paid his attention back to Thomas.

"Now turn the knife towards you, Thomas." he said, and the traitor could sense what's happening as unseen force took over his movements.

His body shook with terror as his hand that held the weapon moved closer to his body without his will. Thomas began to wail and begged the Warlock for forgiveness as the sharp end of the knife touched his abdomen. 

Castiel got up from the throne and walked in front of a quivering Thomas and said, "I would have forgiven you if you had asked for it sooner. But you're a danger to my people so, therefore, you must die."

The Warlock watched as Thomas plunged the knife into his own stomach. The harrowing scene was enough to make the others especially the rest of the traitors howled in terror.

It was the best warning their Warlock could give them without words.


	35. Chapter 35

Edited**

Lilith instructed the guards to unlock Ellen's cell and stared at the prisoner coldly. The former Queen hated her for the current position that John entrusted her with but yet she was curious. Why did the Prince and Ellen come back to the Castle when they clearly intended to flee that morning? What made them change their minds, Lilith wondered as she moved closer to Ellen. 

Ellen challenged Lilith's stare fearlessly even when both her hands and feet chained tightly close to the wall that it was impossible to move her body at all. They had kept her in the most dismal and darkest cell in the centuries-old Roman dungeon.

"Why did you and the Prince come back,?" Lilith began asking as she paced slowly in front of the prisoner.  
Ellen didn't reply, but her eyes followed the Regal figure movements before the latter suddenly stopped in front of her.

"Did something happened in the woods that made you both turn back around and chose to face the King's wrath?" Lilith asked with interest.

She might as well be talking to the wall because the former governess wouldn't reveal the Prince's secret.

"My! Aren't you the obstinate one!" Lilith laughed, "Your life must be very miserable attending to the equally stubborn Omega,!! Now because of your recklessness, I have to take over your wearisome duties! I was a Queen! You, lowly wretched servant!" the hard slap that landed on Ellen's face, split and bloodied her lips.

"Rot in here for all I care. The prince would be more cooperative if I threatened to kill you, servant." Lilith smiled before she turned to walk away. 

She ignored Ellen's howling screams begging her not to harm her beloved Prince. Ellen prayed that Dean won't tell the evil woman that he's pregnant. 

In Dean's room, Lilith began interrogating the Prince about his escapade earlier. As expected, he refused to say anything till Lilith threatened to end Ellen's life immediately. Dean told her that Ellen didn't have the courage to flee so they came back. 

Lilith smiled as she walked around the Prince and touched his heart. "You're lying, Dean. You shouldn't lie if you cared for your old governess."

Dean left with no choice, told her the truth as his heart stammered erratically against Lilith's palm. Lilith used her dark powers to render him vulnerable.

"He must be a very powerful Alpha if he dared to take you away." she said in exaggerated awe. 

"Powerful enough to attack your father on your wedding day." she concluded with a smile and walked away, leaving the Prince's mouth opened upon hearing her last sentence. He didn't know about that detail.


	36. Chapter 36

The Prince was utterly shocked at Lilith's words that he stumbled slowly towards his bed and sat at the edge. 

"Why did she said that James would attack my father? This Castle? What's going on..??" he asked himself repeatedly, trying hard to recall the conversations he had with his Alpha, but there was nothing even remotely threatening mentioned about his father at all.

Dean's mind triggered with questions after questions that he began to feel a terrible headache forming. He climbed onto his bed and shut his eyes before falling a sleep and dreamt about his lover. 

In it, his Alpha lay dying on the ground with Michael towered above him with a sharp sword pointed down at his throat. Michael was about ready to kill him when he suddenly turned his gaze towards Dean, who was watching helplessly from a distance. Smiling sadly, James whispered, "Take care of yourself and our children, my love, my Omega." 

Dean jolted from his nightmare, sweating profusely. He looked left and right, trying to decipher where he was and realised that it was just a dream. The Prince rubbed his chest with relief and got up to wash his face from the bowl. 

He then clasped his hands together in prayer. "Guardian Angel, watch over my beloved and guard over him with every care. Raise his courage if he weakens, restore his hope if he loses heart, the truth if he errs and  
repentance if he fails. Please protect us, our family from all evil. Amen."

He walked back to his bed, placing his palm on his abdomen and cooed, "Our children, Alpha."

King John was so furious that he threw his heavy wooden chair against the wall. 

"I WILL KILL MY SON WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!" he roared in anger. Lilith, a little frightened by the King's reaction, decided not to tell him about the Prince's pregnancy for fear that he might actually kill his heir. Lilith needed Dean to lure Castiel into their trap. 

"HOW LONG HAVE THIS BEEN GOING ON?!!" he growled at Lilith.

"Calm, down, John. You've caught him before they got too far." Lilith explained. 

John stared and walked closer towards his friend. "I hope for my son's sake, you're right, Lilith, or you should know what to do next. I'm going to meet with Zachariah and hasten this union."

Lilith nodded solemnly at the King and left. She needed to concoct something fast before Michael's arrival tomorrow.


	37. Chapter 37

The King held an urgent meeting with his councils that evening. Zachariah listened apprehensively to his friend's powerful speech about a surprise attack on the Northern Castle. Everyone agreed with their King, including the Grand Duke. He needed to warn the Warlock and excused himself immediately the Council adjourned.

"Hold up, Zachariah," John called out to his friend.

"Yes, your Majesty." Zachariah greeted as he turned his heel back towards the room.

"Your son, Michael had wanted an audience with the Prince tomorrow. Are you aware of that, your Grace?" John asked.

Zachariah was dumbfounded. Michael didn't tell him anything and apparently his son had no more patience in waiting to find out about his Omega anymore.

"Yes, your Highness. I was made aware. Michael already told me. " he lied to the King while controlling his anger with a forced smile.

"Splendid! We will have our children married tomorrow!" the King pronounced as he patted his friend's shoulder hard.

This wasn't going well, Zachariah thought, and he wanted to strangle his son, Michael for making his situation harder. 

"Indeed, your Majesty and if you'll please pardon me for I have to inform the wife about this joyous news." he left the room smiling till he was out of sight and ran towards his horse. Zachariah hoped that he wasn't too late.

"I want you to leave this room for I will be using it till midnight," Lilith ordered the surprised Royal Physician. "GO!!" she shouted, and he quickly ran out and closed the door. He was worried sick thinking about what she's about to do. Somebody's going to suffer tonight, and he prayed that it won't be the King or his prince.

She just hoped that the old man has all the substances for her to make those two important potions. One is deadly, and another isn't.

At any other times, the Duke will only use the pigeons to carry his messages, and they usually take a few days to reach the receivers. But now, he got his Falcon to deliver the most important letter to Castiel and hoped that it will reach the Warlock by midnight. 

He went inside his house to meet his son, Michael, the second the bird flew away.


	38. Chapter 38

"Castiel, why are you sitting in the dark? What are you thinking about, my friend? William asked as he walked towards the grieving Warlock.

Castiel kept staring out his window and replied quietly, "I wished there were other ways to punish Thomas, William. I felt so guilty and helpless for I've done two things that I regretted most today."

"Castiel, you have no choice where Thomas' concerned. He was given fair warnings by me and the others, but he heeded none. You only did what was best for your people."William affirmed and continued when he got no reply from his master. "What was the other thing that you lamented?" 

"Dean," Castiel replied softly as his heart broke when his lover's name escaped his lips.

"He's your enemy's son, Castiel. Try to forget about him." William advised as he squeezed the Warlock's shoulder.

"I can't, William. My whole being craved the Omega, and I don't think I could make myself hate him for his father's sin. I want to make him mine, hold our children that he bears." mourned Castiel painfully as he covered his face with his hands, controlling the tears that threatened to fall. 

"How are you going to do that, Castiel? Do you think he'll forgive you if he knew your intention? Killing his father and gave away his kingdom to an unexpected enemy?? You will put him in a difficult situation, having to choose between you and John. If you loved Dean that much, Castiel, you have to let him go." William implored. It pained him to see Castiel hurting like this. He knew how deep his Warlock had fallen for the Omega because the people had never seen Castiel so happy those last few days in his life.

"It's so hard, too hard, to forget him for I loved him so much." Castiel choked on his sobs and William let him be. His master seldom shows this side of him, always wearing a mask around his people. 

It took a while till the Warlock pulled himself together and said, "You're right, William. I must forget him. This war is for my father."

It was slightly after midnight when Lilith made a visit to the prince's bedchambers. She found him busy trying hard to pry the thick iron chains around the window with a fire pit poker that he didn't notice her presence.

"You know that won't help right, your Highness?" she pointed out to him mockingly.

Dean, who was surprised to see her there again, asked hurriedly "What are you doing here? How's Ellen? Did you keep your promise for her to be safe?" 

"What promise? I promised no one, little Omega!" she taunted, laughing.

The Prince was so furious that he advanced towards Lilith with the metal poker. 

"You'd better tell me what happen to Ellen, or I will kill you.!" he spat as he pointed the rod at Lilith's face.

"How adorable," she smiled and stared at the Omega. "You're not like your Alpha father, Dean. Cold and heartless. You're kind and gentle like your mother, Mary." 

"I may be an Omega, Lilith but I'm not afraid to kill for the people I cared about and loved." Dean declared angrily, as he continued to stare hard at the witch.

"She's fine! I will release her after your wedding tomorrow." Lilith said disinterestedly.

Her words caught the Omega's attention, and he asked, panicking, "Tomorrow?!!"

"Yes, Omega, tomorrow. It's going to be a very private wedding, and I'm here to help you." Lilith explained knowingly.

"Help me with what?!!" he asked, bewildered.

"Preparations for tomorrow and also this." she raised the vial glass to Dean's eye level.

His eyes widened at the dark red liquid in the glass. "WHAT'S THAT LILITH?!!"

"This potion will help eliminate the signs of pregnancy, your Highness."


	39. Chapter 39

"ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME, YOU DESPICABLE WITCH?" Dean shouted out loud hoping that the guards outside could hear his distress and report it to the King.

Lilith laughed aloud and stopped suddenly.

"Listen, you foolish Omega. I was only trying to help not hurt you. Michael won't want you if he finds out that you're pregnant with the Warlock's babies. This potion will help cover your current scent from your fiance. Your father wanted so much for this wedding to happen, Omega so you'd better abide by his wishes or we'll both go to Hell!!" she shouted back impatiently.

"You said you won't hurt my babies or me. Why should I trust you?" Dean countered staring hard into the witch's gray eyes.

"Because I have better plans for Castiel's babies in your body, Omega," Lilith replied with a smirk.

"Castiel?" he asked curiously. Lilith's eyes and mouth widened in surprised at his ignorance.

"You don't know who your lover was, Omega?" Lilith asked anxiously and continued when the Omega remained shocked, "Well, isn't this precious." she laughed darkly.

"He was the Warlock Castiel from the North, who's going to attack this Castle and kill your father."

The Falcon arrived with Zachariah's message about the time Castiel was about to retire to his bed. William brought the letter to him, and after he had read, Castiel slumped despairingly into his chair. 

William took the letter from his friend's hand and read. Zachariah wrote that the prince will be married to his son, the Alpha Michael tomorrow at the behest of King John and the plan to attack Castiel will be on the following day.

"What shall we do, Castiel?" William asked.

"Gather our men now, William. We will attack the King tomorrow."


	40. Chapter 40

Dean was totally crushed at Lilith's information. The Alpha he knew as James had lied to him. He's, Castiel, the kingdom's enemy that killed Lucifer and his family without mercy, and now he's coming to take his father's life and perhaps Dean too! 

Why did Castiel make Dean fell in love with him if that was his intention? Did he meant to destroy his reputation by breeding him and cast him away?! Oh, GOD! Castiel didn't want to take Dean away! Castiel wanted to humiliate him!! But why?? What had he or his father done to the Warlock to deserve this?!! Thoughts of hatred and betrayal consumed his mind that he felt bitter bile rise into his throat.

Dean felt sick suddenly and rushed to grab the pot underneath his bed and threw up into it. There wasn't much as he has not been eating the food sent to him since been lock up.

Castiel didn't love him. Castiel used him for reasons that he will never know. Castiel didn't want him or their children!! The prince's long and anguish cries filled the quiet room. 

It was past midnight that he managed to calm himself down and touched his abdomen gently. 

"It's alright, my children. I will still have you and loved you with all my heart. No one can harm you, not your father, not Lilith, not Michael. NOT ANYONE! I will not allow it!!." he screamed in anger. 

He tried to erase thoughts of his faithless lover and recall the conversation he had with Lilith instead. She had said that the potion will help eliminate the scent of his pregnancy, and he has to believe her. The life of his children depended on this potion. 

Before she left, Lilith had instructed Dean to dab it behind his ears and neck before meeting his fiance tomorrow. The prince looked at the vicious looking potion skeptically. How could he trust that Lilith, who owed him nothing. She's not even his father's lover and what was her other plan for his children? Does she plan to kidnap them and make them hers? There's no way in hell he will let that happen. If she thinks that he is weak, Lilith was greatly mistaken. There's nothing Dean wouldn't do to protect his children even if it cost his own life.

Castiel had sent the Falcon back to it's owner Zachariah with a message attached. He informed about his plan to attack the King and advised his friend to take the necessary precautions.


	41. Chapter 41

The Warlock and his army of hundreds of men rode fast through the dark forest heading south towards King John's Castle. Castiel used his magical powers to ease their journey, obliterating most obstacles along the way.

They were fully prepared and equipped with all sorts of weapons owned by the deceased King Lucifer. Months living in the late King's realm had made Castiel learned a lot about the inside and out layouts of the imposing stone fortress. King John's Castle, was built during the same time as Lucifer's, so the Warlock hoped that there were similarities.

The Warlock was confident that victory will fall in his hands. It's not just the magical powers that will help them see this through, most of his time and energy were spent combining and reinforcing both Lucifer's and his own army after the attack on the King's realm. Half of the late King's subjects were supporters of Merilda and it made things a lot easier for Castiel. Not only that, they embraced his leadership willingly for they suffered under the tyrannical ruling of Lucifer. 

Castiel told William to save the Omega first when he attack John. He didn't want the Prince to be in harm's way. The Alpha vowed that John's life was his to end. No one was to kill the King but him. They arrived in John's realm around early morning and stayed hidden away from the watchful eyes of the King's men in the towers and gatehouses. 

Castiel instructed the rest of the army to spread out and surround the castle while he waited out with the rest of his men in the North. He could see the mile long curtain wall that protects the fortress, but there weren't too many guards on it, surprisingly. 

William looked at him in anticipation, and he advised his friend to wait. 

Dean woke up that morning with barely enough sleep. He looked worse for the wear, and Lilith was extremely annoyed when the Prince took his time getting cleaned and dress. His room was bustling with loud noises as Lilith shouted at the chaotic servants to hurry up as King John, the bishop, Grand Duke, Zachariah and his son, Michael with few of the guests already congregated in the large palatial room below, waiting for the Prince's presence.

The Alpha Michael was getting impatient and had wanted to get the Omega himself but was warned by his father to stay put near the altar.  
Zachariah prayed that Castiel will stick with his murderous intent on the ruthless King John as he hated to see his son, Michael being related to their common enemy. It wasn't just the Warlock's Revenge, it was his too, for he loved his friend, the late King James dearly. 

Zachariah prayed silently for the Warlock and his men to succeed. He already knew well the escape route for his son and his wife later. They didn't know about this siege for he kept this information a top secret even from his own family. 

It was almost an hour before the Prince, Lilith, and the maidservants made their way down to the spacious room decorated specially for the wedding. 

The King glared at his son for being late. The Prince matched his father's gaze with hatred apparent in his eyes. The Alpha Michael's smile widened as the Prince approached him. Well, he's worth the wait, Michael thought as he kept staring at the beautiful Omega next to him.

Dean refused to return his fiance's gaze and kept on looking straight into space. He wore the potion as instructed by Lilith and was beyond relieved that it worked. The Prince had plotted his own escape a few days after the ceremony. He knew he has to sleep with Michael, but that was a small price to pay for the safety of his babies. 

"Begin the ceremony now, Bishop!" The King ordered impatiently. Zachariah stood behind him with his wife, and the rest of the guests stood either side.

"Now, William," Castiel ordered as he could sense the event had just begun.

William signaled for the rest of the army, and they all emerged from hiding at last. Castiel and his men advanced boldly towards the Castle. The thunderous and rumbling sound of their sprinting horses alerted the guards in the high tower of the surprise attack, but it's too late, as Castiel and his men managed to enter the main gate of the Castle with little force by the unexpected guards.

The Warlock and his men hastily dismounted their horses before running into the main building, armed with swords, searching for the target, King John. The rest of his army infiltrated through all sides of the Castle with ease. Castiel could hear the loud screams and shouts coming from everywhere, but his men were warned to only capture the ones who fought back.

The King halted the priest to stop his sermon immediately upon hearing the chaos around him and drew his sword. The guests were stunned with terror and tried to flee the room but Castiel and his men had already surrounded and blocked their way. 

"GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!! GET THESE INTRUDERS OUT OF MY CASTLE NOW!!" The King roared through the hallway, but no one came to his aid. All his men had been captured or killed by the Warlock's army. Castiel stalked towards the King and growled, "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY JOHN! I WILL KILL YOU THE WAY YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!" 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHO'S YOUR FATHER?!!" the King was flabbergasted. This young Warlock had a vendetta against him?

"KING JAMES THE THIRD OF EAST ANGLIA!! YOUR DEAREST FRIEND!!!" Castiel shouted as he lunged his sword towards the unsuspecting King. John fell on his back as he tried to avoid the sharp intrusion. He quickly scrambled to get up but Castiel was faster as he immediately pushed the King back to the ground and towered above him. Stepping his foot on his chest hard, Castiel then pointed the end of the sword on the King's throat.

Dean yelled at his lover,"STOP Castiel!! Father!! Is this true?!!!" 

Lilith shocked at this information, immediately pulled Dean's torso from behind and roughly pointed a knife on his neck before William could grab the Prince. 

Her actions shocked everyone especially the King. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LILITH?!!" John screamed at the former Queen. 

"What am I doing?!! Castiel's not only your enemy, John! He was also mine!!" then she turned to Castiel, while threatening Dean with her knife and said, "You're that whore Rowena's son and my late husband bastard!!! Kill John and I will kill your lover and your babies!!" 

John looked up expectantly at Castiel who gave Lilith a death glare. The King tried to move but he was rendered motionless by the Warlock's dark power. 

"You're pregnant?!! Are you're going to trap me with this marriage!?!!" Michael shouted and was rebuked by his father. "There was not supposed to be a marriage, Michael!! The King was my enemy and so was Lilith!! Now! Let's go! My work is finished here! KILL HIM CASTIEL!!" Zachariah pulled his son and his wife away from the scene, out of the Castle. 

"TRAITOR!!!!" John shouted furiously after the Grand Duke and Castiel pressed the tip of the sword harder into his neck till it bled a little. 

"Let go of my Omega or you will regret it, old witch." Castiel warned Lilith with a dangerous growl. Lilith was frightened but she didn't show it. She couldn't let the Warlock, her enemy knew that she was weak. Dean and John were her only guarantee that she could get out of this alive.

"Let go of John first!!." she said, eyes never left the Warlock who looked so much like his father. 

"Tie him, William." Castiel ordered his friend as he moved from the King slowly. William obeyed immediately as Castiel walked slowly towards Lilith and his Omega.

"I'm sorry Alpha, I didn't know." Dean spoke sadly as his Alpha stood before him.

"It's not your fault, Dean. You're innocent and so are our children. Nothing will harm you, my love." Castiel assured as he looked softly into his Omega's teary eyes.

The Warlock then turned his gaze towards Lilith who failed to look away."You killed my mother." he stated. 

"YES!!" Lilith was beside herself with shocked. She had admit that damning information involuntarily while looking into Castiel's eyes. The Warlock must've forced it out of her with his magic powers. 

"Where's the poison, Lilith?" he asked calmly. Lilith was appalled by his knowledge of her possession but her trembling hands immediately removed the lethal potion from her cloth pouch and handed it to Castiel.

"Now, let go of the Prince." he said and Lilith released the Omega from her grip. Castiel grabbed him and rendered him unconscious. William then carried the Prince away.

Castiel opened the glass vial filled with venomous liquid and said, "Drink it." 

She screamed harrowingly, as her shaky hand raised the poison she made into her mouth. "Please, Castiel. I beg you not to do this, please!! I'm sorry!!" she begged pitieously but Castiel wasn't moved. He just stared into her eyes till the whole content of dark green liquid disappeared into her mouth. Lilith fell to the ground and died on the spot. 

Castiel then turned to John and stabbed the King's abdomen with his sword.


	42. Timestamp

Five years went by since Castiel exacted his revenge on King John. He and Dean have been living in peace and harmony with their three children in the Alpha's grandfather, Sir Robert's home. It was his Omega's idea for them to live there, erased the sadness and create lots of happiness. Castiel has never felt so grounded in his life and thanked Dean continually for their beautiful family. 

Their twins, Robert, and James were born in that house followed by Rowena, two years later. Castiel's mother's tomb in the courtyard was rebuilt, and they all visited her grave every morning. 

Zachariah was anointed King to the southern realms, and he owned both Castles after John died. The new king often invited Castiel and Dean to come to Court, but they continuously declined his invitations. The day Castiel killed John, he appointed William to rule the Northern region.

England has never been so prosperous with these two very capable men governing the country. It was ironic as they were both commoners and now their Kings while the rightful heirs to the throne, Castiel and Dean denounced their royal titles. But Castiel never doubted the new sovereigns profound approach in handling their duties as leaders. 

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Dean asked his Alpha, who has a distant look in his eyes. Castiel turned to look at his Omega and sighed happily. Little Rowena was finally asleep in Dean's lap, and Castiel bent down to kiss his beautiful daughter's cheek. She took after Dean a lot with the dark blond hair, sparkling green eyes and tiny freckles all over her face. She was Castiel's sweetheart. 

Her brothers were a spitting image of their Alpha father with dark hair and azure eyes. Castiel has been teaching them some harmless magic tricks. They will never learn what he learned. The Alpha has yet to forget all the horrible things that he was forced to do before, and he won't want his children to suffer the same guilt he lived with all these years. Castiel has stopped practicing sorcery since he married his Omega. He vowed to live a simply loving life with each other.

He took Dean's hand and kissed inside his palm softly then said, "Sweetheart, I was thinking about my grandfather, Robert. I wished I knew where was he buried so I can pay him my respects. He died looking for me, my love."

Dean pulled his sad Alpha closer and kissed his forehead, "Use your magical power, my heart." he said.

Castiel looked up at Dean's shiny green eyes and said, "Yes, I will."


End file.
